1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and systems for image data processing. Certain embodiments relate to methods and systems for performing one or more steps for processing multiple images of particles to account for movement of the particles between the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Imaging using detectors such as charged coupled device (CCD) detectors is employed in several currently available instruments in biotechnology applications. Such applications may require taking multiple images of particles. In these multiple images of the particles, the particles may appear to move. In images of particles taken close together in time (or perhaps at the same time), the particles may appear to shift or move. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop methods and systems for data processing of images of particles to account for movement of particles between images.